User talk:Jobenheim
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:TheRealG3rMan! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:TheRealG3rMan Getting in touch? Was there something specific you needed to ask about? TheRealG3rMan (talk) 19:39, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Indeed there was. I sent you a tweet several days ago so I suppose we could take the discussion there, if you don't mind? Jobenheim (talk) 21:52, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Contact Sorry, this is the only place you can contact me with. Superior-chan (talk) 01:35, November 17, 2016 (UTC) 1. The other character is not Kaverin, but Zerenov, a Soviet infantry commander. He appears again in TE leading the infantry counterattack on RLF forces. Kaverin, Sandek's former pilot protege, is first mentioned in #30. The Seccessionists are also given a shorthand identification in subscript above their Japanese name: СПТ. However, I have yet to find any references to that shorthand. 2. Lisitsa's primary usage was as a security squadron; Sandek is mentioned to have had passed a elite pilot selection test prior to his position in #29. Later in TE, it is revealed that MiG-29s are primarily assigned to homeland defense squadrons, mirroring their real-life role. It is unlikely that a handpicked unit likely to be comprised only of people they deemed loyal to have a commissar attached, but that is just a guess. 3. The unnamed city in #29 is described as mirroring Soviet architecture. TE reveals that there are G-bomb research sites scattered some distance into Soviet administrative territory once over the Yukon River. No overt information is available on the KBG. 4. Yui's eventual rank would be fairly high; she was born a fudai, a person with the status of a heredity retainer to the Shogunate. They're further above in rank than the samurai, just under the Regent Houses. The Takamuras are fairly well-known as a clan that has produced many engineers and developers as well, most well-known in recent history being her father, who led the project to develop the Type-74 PB Blade and was also involved in the development of the Type-82 Zuikaku. Their promotion to fudai was said to have come shortly after WWII. To add to that, she's related to the Regent House of Takatsukasa via her mother, Takatsukasa Sena; that is a very close link to have to one of the primary lordship houses for the position of the Shogunate, especially for a former samurai family that was only fudai, at the most two generations ago. The Takamuras can be considered an overachieving group from an outside POV; her being "bullied" or given the cold shoulder could stem from various reasons, perhaps a combination of jealousy, tension at offending one of the Regent Houses by proxy, not being tenable to yes-men from classmates belonging to the samurai caste, etc. 5. Her survival was not given any specific reason other than not hitting a fatal body area; she was shot through her abdomen. Ibrahim was near her when she was shot, so I presume that medical response was swift. There are rumors that she re-appears in TSFiA #81 in a post-Ouka event, but I don't have a copy of that issue, so again, it's just a guess. Superior-chan (talk) 16:34, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Rogofsky is actually a Lt. Colonel of the Soviet Army Central Development Corps, the parent organization of the 331st and, by proxy, Idar Test Flight, making him Sandek's superior. He's only in Yukon because he was sent there. I don't recall much about Atajev, but I believe he's also an officer sent to the base rather than being a member of the administration. Superior-chan (talk) 02:40, November 21, 2016 (UTC) She appears in IJA dress at one point in time during local testing of the EML-99X, so apparently yes. It's not clearly stated, but I believe that the UN consolidates any and all G-Elements obtained for redistribution, possibly with priority given to nations with approved projects requiring active application of BETA-derived technology. The EML-99X's mystery comes from black-box technology given by UN administration from Yokohama Base regarding its mechanism in general; whether it included its power source, and as to whether or not it involved G-Elements, or how much is involved, is still not confirmed. Superior-chan (talk) 16:55, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I do have a copy of TE PC, but it's a hassle for me to install on Windows 8 right now. Thanks for the offer anyways. The mediafire file only contains garbled symbols when I download and open it. If you have a Google account, you can drop the original file into Drive here. Superior-chan (talk) 03:20, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Translation is done. The intent should be accurate enough, but I claim no expertise in the patterns of highborn speech. Or speech in general, really. Infobooks are usually a lot easier. Superior-chan (talk) 08:49, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I assume Yamaoka is a close acquaintance, old friend, or clan retainer, given that he's referred to as sensei by Masatada; perhaps an administrative acquaintance working for the Takamura clan. It would appear to be so; I am not aware of any other use of historical reference that 戦国 would translate to. Superior-chan (talk) 10:29, November 27, 2016 (UTC)